The Liquid
by BioVenom
Summary: Shiro was once a normal boy until he had a trip to a lab and was accidently injected by a strange liquid, now he is slowly transforming into a Pokémon in his own lifetime.
1. Chapter 1 Science Lab

My name is Shiro Kuzuki it was just a normal day at my life usually going to high school and getting my grades in as good as possible but today was different then other days, today is the day it changed my life. That all started at a school field trip to a science lab.

"Wow, this looks so amazing!" Someone next to me said. His name was Yukio and he usually is like this around stuff that is this advanced, oh well, you can't blame the guy for how cool this is.

"Yukio, calm down it's just a lab." Someone else stated, her name was Alexia.

"My apologies." Yukio said. He then turned to me.

"So Shiro what do you think about this place?" He asked.

"It's pretty cool, I can tell why your so hyped about this place ever since you heard about us going here." I said back.

"Are you kidding, this is one of the top 10 advanced labs in United States you got to be kidding about it just being cool." He said making me laugh.

"Okay, okay, it's great, no, it's amazing." I corrected while talking. Yukio smiled at me.

"There you got it now." He said. Then while our group stopped one of the scientists appeared making Yukio scream inside like a fangirl and he started to speak.

"Ah, welcome will be showing you around our lab I hope when your hear you'll learn some new things along the way, and don't touch anything okay? Alright come on." The scientist said as we followed him. After a while of following him Yukio got more anxious about things and started to ignore what the scientist said about not touching things.

"Yukio!" I said as I spotted him touching a robotic replica of a pet.

"Oh, um..sorry." He said as he started to move again but he didn't stopped there. When we got to the testing place where they tested several types of liquids Yukio started to sneak into the testing area. When I spotted him I growled and went inside where he went. Later finding him holding and studying a syring filled with strange liquid I walked up to him and yelled.

"Yukio how many times do I have to tell you!" I said making him jump and the syring went flying out of his hand making me look. "Oh shit! Yukio!" I said as I tried grabbing it. I then quickly made my way to grabbing it before hitting the ground and moments later when I grabbed it a sharp pain went into my hand. The syring accidently gotten injected into me. We were both silent.

"Um..Shiro...? Are you going to be okay?" He asked to me. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah I don't feel bad I guess it wasn't poisonous." I said to him. He then calmed down.

"Good, I feel glad that it doesn't." He said as he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the group. "I'll not do that again I promise." He said, and he kept it. While we were back at the group and listening about different other inventions I started to feel an itch to where I gotten injected that lasted for an hour at the time but good thing no one noticed or else they would've questioned about it. When the field trip was finally over me, Yukio and Alexia were dropped off out of the bus and we were on our street.

"So, how did you two go?" Alexia asked. I gave Yukio a look and said.

"Fine, why would you ask?" I asked.

"Well for one I noticed that Yukio couldn't follow one of the scientists orders." Alexia said. Yukio looked down from that.

"It wasn't his fault he was interested." I said to her. She sighed.

"Actually Shiro it was my fault." He said to me. "I wouldn't of gotten that-" I gave him a look and he stopped.

"Shiro? What is it?" Alexia asked.

"it's nothing Alexia." I said to her.

"Oh really? Then why the look?" She asked. I sighed.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." She said again. My eyes locked on her and I realized I should tell her and said.

"When Yukio was expecting something and I got him to listen to me he ended up freaked out and almost breaking a syring from his hand I tried to grab it and...ended up injecting myself with it." I explained. She went silent almost scared by the news. "But it wasn't poisonous you don't need to worry."

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Nothing happened." I said back to her. She gave me a look and finally said.

"Alright I believe you." She said. I noticed the time then and said.

"Well I better go home now, sorry but I'll see you tomorow." I said back. I then headed home. When I headed home I imidiately went to bed but at that night I had hard time to do so. My body twitched and sweated that night. "grrrr..." I said under my breath, I was in so much pain I couldn't think it felt like my body was stretching and growing at one time I thought my feet were touching the end of my bed. That's when it all stopped and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Next morning I had trouble getting up, my body was numb. But after a few minutes I managed to push myself up my muscles screaming from the lack of energy but I got onto the edge of my bed and slowly and carefully straightened myself until I noticed something. I gotten up my feet, I was a foot taller than my normal size, I was 6 now I was 7 feet tall. It was strange and wondered. If I gotten a growth spurt. Though it couldn't be that possible could it? To grow a feet tall in one day? I didn't known but I didn't cared a bit either I was hungry, starving to say the lease. I walked downstairs and gotten a box or cereal and began to eat. My mom came in. _Well this is going to be a weird reaction..._ I thought in my head her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! Look at how much taller you gotten!" She said shocked.

"I know, I think I gotten a growth spurt." Then I realized something, my voice, it lowered.

"Yeah your lucky now your as tall as the big kids at your school." She said happy making me sweat drop.

"I see thats good news." I answered.

"Yes! I can't wait till your friends know about it!" She said.

"Um...okay Mom." I then thought something and said. "Be right back." I said as I went upstairs to the rest room. I looked in the mirror and didn't seen any difference except for my hight. "I guess I was imagined that something else happened there." I said as I left. After I left I finished my breakfast and flipped open my laptop and decided to Skype call my friends. While it was ringing I sat there and waited at the table. When they picked up I smiled. "Hi guys!" I said. Alexia looked tired same as Yukio.

"Uh..hi Shiro, how in the world are you up so early?" Yukio asked.

"I kind a forced myself my body felted like a bag when I was in bed and strangely I'm a foot taller than normal." I said making then silent and their looks changed.

"Your serious?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, I know it's strange but it's true." I told them.

"Huh?" Yukio said. "That's rare for any human to grow that much in a short time." He said to us.

"Wow, I guess I'm rare then." I said to them.

"Indeed." He said. Then Yukio asked. "So you want to go to the park?" He asks. I looked at Alexia.

"I'll be fine I just need to wake up." She said yawning. I nodded.

"Alright, I just need to get dressed." Yukio said.

"Same." I said.

I then closed Skype and went upstairs and shut my door I removed my cloths and grabbed my other cloths even though I was a foot taller I had some cloths that could still fit. I thrown those on and headed outside to the park. When Alexia and Yukio sawn me they were surprised. "Wow! That's how tall you grown!" Yukio said looking around my body.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Interesting." He said.

"Truly interesting." Alexia then said. "So what do you want to do?" She asked me. I wondered and then said.

"Race to the ice cream stand?" I said.

"Shiro are you serious? Where high schoolers do you expect-" Alexia said before I interrupted her and took off speeding.

"You better hurry!" I said laughing. Yukio was looking at me weirdly and then took off to.

"H-hey wait for me!" Yukio yelled making Alexia sigh and start running. Though to Yukio's eye view I can tell he would be surprised about how fast I was running I ran so far to the end of the park until I spotted the ice cream stand and stopped. Smiling a bit tired then I spotted Yukio. "How in the world do you run that fast!?" He said still running I can tell he is having a bad time breathing.

"Yukio you can stop don't overdue it!" I yelled to him making him stop. "Sorry I didn't realized I was that fast to make you stress yourself." He was panting and he said.

"You should've that was amazing at how fast you were." Yukio said. "Never had seen you run that fast before."

"Really?" I asked kind a surprised.

"Yes." Yukio stated. Then I spotted Alexia who looked a bit angry.

"You could've at least slow down!" She said panting badly.

"My bad Alexia." I told her.

"My bad? You ran like a rocket! You were like an energized dog who was chasing cats!" She said to me.

"Oh...um.." I mumbled. "Didn't realized." I said. "But at least we got to the ice cream stand right!?" I said making a laugh out of it.

"That's true Alexia." Yukio said.

"I guess so." She said mumbling. As she walked up to the ice cream stand and started to order. While I waited Yukio looked at me with concern.

"What?" I asked.

"You." He stated.

"What about me?" I wondered as I asked.

"Your hight your incredible speed your lack of moving this morning what is going on?" He wondered I even wondered and said.

"I don't know but I like it so far." I told him.

"Thats good you do." He said trying to smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Im still worried about that liquid from the syringe that was injected into you." Yukio said. He still is thinking of that?

"Maybe you should worry a little but I don't think I wouldn't die from it or anything." I told him making him look at me. "I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3 Found Out

At the end of the day when we were heading home I suddenly felt a huge shock through my body making them look at me. "Are you alright Shiro?" Yukio asked. I couldn't answer but I gave him a slow nod and another sharp feeling went through my body making me collapse onto the sidewalk they both went into a panic and tried to get me to notice.

"Shi..ro...what's...wr..ong...?" I heard from Alexia my mind was fuzzy as I felt my eyes burn I covered them quickly and letted out a struggling voice. Then I felt my jaw crack making me scream under my breath as I felt my teeth sharpen and that's when it all stopped. I looked dazed but I managed to get my vision back but was weirded out at how clear it was. They frozed when they sawn me.

"What is it..?" I asked.

"Your eyes." Yukio told me. I stared at him and then Alexia came to me with her mirror. I looked into it and froze in shock. My eyes changed from brown to gold and I also notice that if I open my mouth theres sets of sharp teeth. How could this had happened? What could've caused this? "Shiro?" I turned to Yukio still in shock. "You sure your going to be fine?" I shook my head not knowing. Both of them gave me a worried look. "So I guess this isn't a growth spurt after all."

"Yeah, it seems so." I told Yukio. "I hope my parents don't freak out over this..." I told them. They both nodded.

"Yeah.." Alexia said. Then she gotten an idea. "Why not we stay at your house for a few days or so so if anything else happen will help you tell them." I just stared at her in surprise. "What? Can I friend of yours help you out?" I nodded.

"Of course." I told her.

"Well stay right here then." Yukio said. "Will ask our parents." He said as he took off as well as Alexia. I waited there for more than ten minutes till they came back. "We can stay at your house."

"Good." I said with a smile. "Let's go." We all walked until we reached our house and Alexia yelled.

"We're going to have a sleep over here for a few days!" She said. No one answered.

"Seems like no one is here..." Yukio said.

"Yeah." I answered. Suddenly all our stomachs growled I laughed. "I guess we a

l missed out supper." I told them.

"Wow, I thought you guys had supper?" Alexia asked.

"Nope." We both said. "Didn't you notice we were never home to have some?"

"Um...yeah." She said. "So what are we going to eat?" She asked as I went into the kitchen to see.

"Spaghetti?" I asked.

"Alright." She said to me. Then they both went into the kitchen and we all started to make the spaghetti. When we finished we sat on the table with our plates. "This looks really good!"

"True on that Alexia." Yukio said. I started to eat listening to them. Thought it was very weird eating with my new sharp teeth. "How is it Shiro?" Yukio asked. I gave him a thumbs up indicating it's good. "Thats great that you like it." He said with a smile. He then asked. "Um...Shiro what do you think will happen next?" He asked to me making me stop eating. "I mean with your transformation that is happening right now." I shook my head.

"I don't know anything could happen I think." I told them.

"Oh.." Alexia said.

"You shouldn't worry about it that much." I said. They looked at me shocked.

"Your possibly turning into a monster and you tell us not to worry about it?" Alexia said. "What do you want us to do? Sit here as we watch you slowly turning into something we don't even know?" She said. I letted out a very low growl stubbornly which made her stop talking. I wouldn't argue it didn't sounded human to me.

"I don't know I just...I don't think it's a good idea...well...yeah it could be...but..." I tried to explain.

"No were helping you through this." She told me.

"Me to." Yukio said making me look at both of them. They really don't want to turn away from this.

"Alright.." I said to them. "Thanks, both of you."


	4. Chapter 4 Photo

My vision was blurry but I can already tell what was in front of me, water. When my vision finally was clear I found myself floating over water. Then I realized and asked to myself, how did I got here? I looked around I was in a lake with a forest behind me. While I was trying to figure out where I was a sudden urge to dive underwater came. I tried to fight the feeling but I found myself not being able to and ended up diving. What I sawn fascinated me. Huge amount of strange creatures were in front of me. They appeared very big and very small some like serpents others shaped as hearts and ones that seemed like normal. I kept swimming and started to grown hungry and instead I headed toward a school of strange fish and opened my jaw to grab some. 'Jaw'? I didn't know what that was about but I didn't cared when I grabbed as much fish as I can I began to eat. "Shiro..." I heard in the water. "Shiro...wake up..." Then everything went black. "Shiro you need to wake up." I heard the voice again it was Yukio. I opened my eyes and sawn his face.

"Hi." I answered. He stared at me and I wondered about it. "What?"

"You seem to had a good dream." He said. "This morning when I woke up you were on your belly with your mouth open and shutting like you were eating something." He told me.

"Um...yeah I was dreaming about eating some fish well strange fish I need to say." I told him he gave me a weird look.

"What did some of the fish look like?" He said.

"Um...heart shaped...I think..." I tried to remember. He laughed as I said that.

"It sounds like a Pokemon." He told me. Pokemon?

"What's that?" I asked. Making him turn.

"Wow your the first person I heard said that before, it's a game." He said as he pulled out his phone as he went on safari. He then searched up luvdisk and showed me the picture. "See? Does look like a pokemon don't it?" He said as I stared at the picture. My mind then started to flash an image of them in my mind and I was in shock, this was the fish I sawn before.

"That looks just like it." I told him. "And I never even known about this either."

"Weird.." Yukio said. "Well..how do you feel?" He asked me as I tried getting up.

"I...feel a little different from yesterday." I told him.

"How so?" He asked me.

"Not sure." I said as I scratched the side of my head and noticed something on my hand. "Yukio...what is this...?" I asked shocked as I see blue scales. He looked at them.

"That's...not...possible..." He said in shock as well. "Those are reptilian." He said making my eyes go wide. "But blue...? That's...theres no blue scales on any reptilian before." I then gotten an idea and asked.

"Yukio is there any blue reptilian Pokemon with gold eyes and sharp teeth?" I asked I must of sounded stupid but he searched it up anyway.

"Yeah but I don't think your becoming one." Yukio said to me.

"Yukio, I sawn luvdisk in my dream and I never sawn them in my life just show me what it is." I told him. He looked at me worried and sighed and gave me his phone. When I sawn the screen my mind froze as well as my body nothing seemed to work while I stared at the image. What I saw was a reptilian pokemon that was huge in hight with a crocodile appearance. I couldn't move while I look my heart started to beat quickly as I felt twitches on parts of my body. Yukio sawn me and tried to speak but instead his voice was blocked by the sound of my heart beat. Then I started to breathe faster and faster as I felt my muscles move and grow no one moved as they watched me. My whole body trembled from the pain as I felt my muscles in my arms and legs expand and grow that's when the phone was swatted out of my view and I could move again. My breathing slowed as well as my heart. "Shiro...? What just happened..?" Yukio asked as I struggled to move from the changes that's when I noticed my muscles in my arms and legs are bigger which made me look a bit taller.

"I..I don't know..." I struggled to say. "That thing in the picture it make me change even more." I told him.

"That thing is called a feraligatr." Yukio told me. "Big jaw Pokemon." I looked at him and looked back at the phone and I couldn't shake the feeling and that feeling was that of a need to see that picture again.

"I...I think I need to see the picture again." I told him making his eyes widen.

"Your serious? Why?" Yukio asked.

"I don't know it's like a need to." I told him. He gave me a crazy look.

"That feraligatr brain went to far into your head." Yukio said

"Well that's what I am going to become isn't it?" I told him making him stop He went silent. "Can I see the image?" He just stand there in silence and then I noticed tears. "Yukio..."

"I-I'm sorry..." He said. "For everything if I didn't made you got injected this would never had happened I'm so sorry Shiro..." He said to me. I looked at him with sadness. Then I turned back to the phone and back to him then gave him a hug.


	5. Chapter 5 transformation

Then we noticed Alexia waking up. "Hello." I told her.

"Hi..." She said until she collapsed again making us laugh. She slowly gotten up and wiped her eyes. I then looked back at the phone. "What's up?" She asked us which made me turn my head.

"Um...I'm fine I just really...ugh...you know Yukio can explain." I said. He looked at me.

"Shiro you know I don't know what is going on either." Yukio said

"You sawn it with your eyes though plus you also know about that Pokemon as well." I answered back. We both stared at each other.

"True." He said as he turned to Alexia. When he talked I looked back at the phone and walked towards it until it was in my reach. Then when I grabbed it the image suddenly came to my head making me grit my teeth the pain came through my body like last time and this time it seemed different. I didn't needed to see the image to cause my transformation it was in my head. My body twitched and turn as I felt my body transform again this time they didn't noticed my height grown from the 7 feet to almost 8 making my head touch the ceiling my body started to twitch a lot more until I started to hear cracks in my body as I turned to see why. My torso and chest were expanding making me pant fast. The sound of my cloths ripping made their heads turn to me and I heard them scream my name. "Shiro drop the phone!" Yukio yelled. The only problem was it wasn't in my hand. As my body continued to change I felt my nails sharpen into claws while my body continued to expand I was scared but at the same time...excited? As the transformation continued I felt a sharp pain in my back which caused me to scream as it slowly stretched out that's when I started to get a feeling of a tail. I turned around and sawn it as it continued to grow larger in length until it reached my bed. When it finally stopped a tried to move it and looked at my friends weirdly. But then another pain came to my legs which made me collapse onto my floor. When I turned I sawn my legs began to grow and expand until my pants ripped and then I looked at my feet as they grow larger with claws as well. I don't know what came to me but I felt happiness when I sawn the transformation. Then I felt something coming out between my spine and I then sawn red spikes on the back of me and tail. As my body continued to expand and grow my head started to pound making me scream once again. my whole mouth stretch out and bottom jaw grown large that overlapped my upper jaw then my head began to expand much larger then my normal head which made me tear up. That's when I noticed my hair started to fall out and then another red spike grown on top of my head. I was probably 8 and a half feet tall when that had finished. That's when I slowly gotten up hitting my head on the ceiling making me put my hand over it.

"Ow..." I said with pain noticing my voice lowered even more. I looked back at Alexia and Yukio and noticed fear on their faces.

"S-Shiro?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Your a feraligatr Shiro." Yukio said as he pointed at my mirror making me look. I was huge! It seems like I even ended up pushing things like furniture when I was changing. I stand there in shock and looked at them.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Alexia said. "Maybe we should not even tell them at all." She said. Making me wonder.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Well...we could sneak you out." Alexia said.

"I'm almost 9 foot tall and you expect me to get out of here that easily?" I said.

"Well...no.." Alexia said.

"We could trick your parents." Yukio said making our heads turn. "You know...like tell them to go somewhere else to see what it is and we sneak you around them."

"That could work..." I said.

"Yeah, I'll do so and Alexia?" Yukio asked.

"Alright I'll help." She said as she went to the door. "Lets hope we don't get-" the door opened from the other side.


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1 Origin of a Human

I was so cold...being out here with no humanity around me...forced myself to escape that awful place...they tested on me...experimented on me...now I'm not so sure if I'm even human anymore...even some of my humanity is slipping away...now...all I can see are those two red eyes that stare at me in the lake...my reflection...


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2 Taken

I was standing their staring at the door as it opened slowly Yukio and Alexia freezed at the sight. "This is bad..." Yukio mumbled to himself. As the door opened a sound could be heard.

"Meeeoow...!" It was our cat. I sighed in relief that's good though, if it was my parents they would freak out to see a huge blue crocodile monster in their sons room and thought they eaten him.

"Oh my god..." Yukio said relieved making both of us look at him. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack from how scared I was."

"Are you serious Yukio?" Alexia asked. "I mean I know I was scared to but as much as that, man...I wonder how much stress your put through to be that scared at an opening door." She said wondering.

"Well...yeah I've been, since you know...the whole you being a feraligtr." He said to us. I felt bad for him when he said that. I mean...him seeing his own friend slowly and then dramatically transforming into a 9 foot tall feraligtr..that must really done something to him.

"Sorry to hear Yukio." I said to him. He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"It's alright, really..." He said. He then gotten a serious look on his face. "Now let's get you out of here." He told me.

"Alright, I'll distract your parents and you'll sneak him out to the nearest woods or somewhere big enough to hide him." Alexia said as she opened the door.

"Alright, let's get ready Shiro." He said to me. Then Alexia went out the door and I started to hear her panicking a little and suddenly heard.

"Oh hey Alexia what are you doing here?"

"Oh, ugh...nothing I was just trying to find something I lost hehe..."

"Okay...?"

"Yeah and oh, you want to see what I found outside?"

"Um...sure but right now I gotta..."

"Please..." I heard a sigh.

"Alright." Then they both walked off. That was our chance to head out. First Yukio went out quietly and gave me a sign to come out. When I tried I had troubles getting through and bent down to squeeze through the door.

"Man...that's a tight squeeze for you." Yukio said.

"Indeed." I answered. We then slowly walked down the stairs but I had difficulty doing so.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked quietly.

"If your whole body went and changed in a few days would you think I would adjust?" I said as I tried walking.

"You got a point..." Yukio said thinking. "Why not walk on all fours?" He asked making it sound crazy.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Well in the pokedex from how I remember Feraligtr do have trouble balancing themselves on two legs so..." He said as he tried giving me a hint to go on fours. "If you go on all fours it'll make it easier for you to walk plus I heard it's faster." He said. I sighed and thought.

"Okay okay, I'll try." I said as I slowly tried getting on my hands without slipping. When I did it suddenly felt natural but same time strange.

"Better?" He asked.

"I think so..." I said as I tried walking down. It was defiantly better. "Yup."

"See?" Yukio said. We suddenly heard footsteps and he gotten worried and quickly said. "To the back door..!" He said quietly as we rushed to there. When we got their the footsteps got louder and we quickly opened the door. "Hurry!" He said as he ran out. It was a little smaller than my door and had go on all fours for this and run out as quickly as possible and then noticed the woods and yelled.

"Hurry in there!" We then ran faster and finally reached the woods and kept running. When we stopped Yukio was out of breath and sweating.

"That...was...close..." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I think my dad was their in the room by the kitchen when we ran...but at least he didn't sawn us...right?" I said wondering.

"I don't know if he did." Yukio said. That's when I fell to silence...I hope he didn't...

"But now what?" I asked. I wondered.

"Not sure, I'm going to go look for Alexia and come back here is that ok for you?" Yukio asked.

"That's a good plan." I told him.

"Okay, be right back." He said as he ran out. Then I was alone. Standing their in the middle of the woods I sighed and laid their waiting for about 5 minutes and then u noticed something that caught my eye. Something in a distance.

I...don't know what to do...I thought as I walked in the woods on all fours from the transformation that slowly was happening...then something came into my sight and I started to hide behind a tree as I looked. Two figures were their a boy in glasses...and...I didn't believe at what I was seeing...but it looked like some sort of crocodile...no...this thing is not a crocodile at all I approached quietly and gotten a better look. It was 9 feet tall in size and it reminded me of those...I shivered at the sights of all those people that had suffered in that awful place and looked back at it and wondered...is he apart of those people? Then the boy in glasses ran off and the creature was left there the whole time I tried to approach it slowly and still keep my distance. That's when I noticed it was looking at me, I froze.

I kept looking at what I saw and didn't believed it. It was human...but the same time wasn't, he was on all fours...he was wearing human clothing as well but his nails were long and sharp and his eyes were big and red...I just stared at him speechless...and finally asked. "Hello..?" I asked in my low voice making him scurry behind a tree frightened.

"Wh...o...a...re...y...ou...?" He tried to say. He was human but his speech was very off.

"I'm...Shiro sorry if I scared you.." I told him. He then started to move away from the tree and approach me. "Are...what happened to you...?" I asked of his image. He just sat there looking at me and said.

"I...tak...en...ed..." He said struggling to remember to speak.

"Takened...? How?" I asked as I watched him. From my question he whimpered and shook his head. "Okay okay, I'm sorry about asking."

"It...o..k..S..hir...o" He said. Suddenly I heard Yukio and Alexia yelling and the sounds made the boy whimper and ran in the woods.

"W-wait!" I said to him but it was so late, he was gone. I turned my head and sawn Alexia and Yukio by me and asked.

"What is it Shiro?" Alexia asked. I didn't wanted to tell her about him even though I wanted to something kept me from telling.


End file.
